Goodbye, Virginity
by EddwardPalmerKDJUM
Summary: At first, Edd didn't like it. He thought it was... weird. Disturbing. Unnatural. But one touch can change a lot of things. Can't it, Kevin? (Kevedd smut)


Kevin took Double D's lips as he slowly lay him down on his bed. The younger boy sank into the bed sheets as he tasted the flavor of Kevin's tongue playing with his mouth. Kevin slithered his hands up and down the 16 year old's body as he straddled him, wanting to explore every part of Double D. The boy with the raven hair squirmed when the red head pressed his leg in between his own, shivering ones.

"Hey, um..." Double D turned his head away from the older boy who only took this as an opportunity to kiss his neck. And kiss it he did. Double D protested. "Kevin, I-I have studying to d-do. F-French! And you and I both know it's my weakest subject-"

Kevin only ignored his negotiations and hungrily kissed his neck. "Shhh..." he whispered.

Double D whined. "Kevin... I..."

Kevin traveled from Double D's neck to his cheek with warm and passionate kisses while he softly fondled his legs and waist.

"Ah-" Double D was cut short by Kevin's lips on his. When he was released, Double D examined Kevin's room. It was dark; nothing was to be seen except for the outline of a few bookshelves and a dresser. He could feel Kevin's warmth stretched out across his body and a ray of light coming form the half opened window. The moonlight painted a streak over the bed, illuminating some of Kevin's sunset orange hair and green letterman jacket. Double D soon realized that his hands were pinned down along with his legs in fact - everything was unmovable.

Double D wanted to get up. Although Kevin's kisses were quite sweet, and some of his touches were pleasurable, Double D had a feeling of uneasiness. Kevin was becoming very sensual. But why? Only a minute ago they had been studying together (the power was lost due to a rain storm) until Kevin brought up the subject of kissing. Double D had agreed to kiss the football player, but he had no idea that Kevin's hormones would have escalated this quickly. Double D figured that Kevin's actions were because of a hormone rush. It was indeed natural for people, especially older boys like Kevin, to have certain feelings that just couldn't be ignored. But why was he using Double D as a play toy? Surely he was fantasizing about someone else... but still...

Double D knew that these questions would have to be answered later. Right now, Double D had to concentrate on getting himself out of the room before Kevin did something more.

"Kevin, please stop... No. No..." Double D placed a firm hand on Kevin's chest and tried pushing him away. When that didn't work, he placed both hands on Kevin's shoulders and shoved him. After a few more tries, Double D concluded that he was utterly powerless against the older teenager. Kevin would be stronger, based on the fact that he was 6'1" and powerful against Double D who was only 5'3" and weak.

Kevin unzipped Double D's sweatshirt, took it off, and threw it to the ground. Double D knew his shirt was next. _Thank God I wear tank tops_, he thought to himself. Kevin did indeed take off Double D' shirt as well as his own jacket. Soon, both pieces of clothing were on the floor. Kevin snaked his hands up Double D's sides and chest, his breathing becoming heavier and quite rapid as he did so. Double D whimpered. Kevin's room was cold.

"Kevin, no. No." Double D attempted to sit up. He actually did. A sigh of relief escpaed his lips. But right as he came up, he was shoved down again by Kevin's force. Kevin took the younger's wrist and pinned them down on his pillow while at the same time he kissed Double D's lips deeply.

Taking one hand away from Double D's left wrist, Kevin gently slid it under Double D's beanie. Kevin's fingers traced through the silky ebony hair and he smiled. He heard Double D whimper quite loudly when he did so. "Shhh... stop," he implored. "It's ok..."

Double D knew it wasn't. "Kevin, please stop. Please... don't." Kevin cupped Double D's face with one hand sexually kissed the boy's cheek. After that, he brushed his lips against his jaw and gave that a kiss too. "Kevin. Stop. No... n-no..."

Kevin licked Double D's neck. "Shhh... it's. I won' hurt you, Edd."

Double D gasped hearing his true name. "Kevin- I mean it. Please, I don't... I don't want it. Stop."

Kevin only continued, his hands lustfully flowing to Double D's waist. He touched Double D in between his legs, fondling him.

"Oh! Kevin, stop!" Double D, growing angry, slapped Kevin.

Kevin growled. "You're a little bitch, aren't you?" Kevin continued touch him. He eventually slipped his hand down Double D's pants and felt him through his boxers.

Double D screamed. "Kevin! No! STOP!" Double D kicked his legs and shook his arms, trying to free himself. He teared up as Kevin shoved his free hand up his tank top. Double D groaned. "Kevin, I said stop!"

Kevin pressed his erection against Double D and circled it in slow motions. This caused Double D's eyes to widen. Kevin humped Double slightly at first, gradually quickening the pace. Kevin began to sweat a lot as he dipped his head next to Double D's ear. When Kevin felt a rush of pleasure swirl through his body, he moaned. His stomach pooled. His hands shook.

Double D started to give in to Kevin's movements. Kevin was rubbing against his sensitive spot with every motion. Double D closed his eyes and smiled, his arousal taking over. Kevin quickened his pace and grew deeper with his actions. He low moans became more frequent.

Double D could barely contain himself. Now, Kevin wasn't only hitting his spot with every downward thrust, but constantly along Double D's throbbing length.

"Ah... K-Kevin... oh... oh, yeah... oh... ah..." Double D giggled breathlessly.

Kevin humped him a few more times. But he realized he began to crave something more. After a shock of pleasure spiked in between his legs, Kevin stripped Double D completely down to his boxers and began to lick his chest. Kevin ripped off his own shirt, not being able to take the heat that was overwhelming his body.

Kevin let his hand go under Double D's boxers. When he touched Double D's member, the younger boy gasped. Kevin began to stroke back and forth. Double D screamed every time with lecherous desire as Kevin went faster. Finally, creamy pre-cum spilled out onto Kevin's thumb.

"Oh... so you want me to stop, eh?" Kevin chuckled huskily.

Double D sat up. He was surprised that Kevin let him. He grunted a little from the tension. When he whispered in Kevin's ear, his voice was winded and sexy. "No way..."

Kevin shuddered. he had never heard Double D speak like that. Kevin didn't notice Double D's hand slowly making its way up Kevin thigh to his zipper. He bit his lip with a smile as he undid it. Clearly, Kevin was distracted with his panting. Double D's hand glided under Kevin's pants eventually touching it. Kevin wheezed as Double D touched his sensitive head. He moaned loudly.

"Ohhh! Fuck..." Kevin collapsed his head on Double D's shoulder and gasped when Double D started squeezing his dick while roughly moving his hand back and forth. Kevin bit his lip and groaned as his semen squirted out. "C'mon... more..."

Double D felt obliged. He continued his strokes. After a few more minutes of clinging to his back, Kevin couldn't stop himself.

The red head shoved Double D down on the bed, ripped off his boxers so the black haired boy was totally exposed, pulled down his own boxers, spread Double D's legs, pressed his cock against Edd's entrance, and rammed it in.

Double D's body quaked in pain and tears came to his eyes. "Kevin! Ow! No!"

Kevin felt guilty. He pulled out and looked at the boy beneath him. "I-I'm sorry-"

Double D exhaled. "No. Do it. It'll feel good after... a while..." Double D could barely breathe.

Kevin nodded. Catiously, he found Double D's hole again and this time, he slowly entered. "Ah..." he moaned.

Double D let the pain pass. He gritted his teeth. He clenched the bed sheets. _Come on... Go away pain..._ he thought to himself. Finally, Kevin thrusted in deep enough so that the dork felt a twinge of pleasure.

"Faster... c'mon..." Double D pleaded.

Kevin nodded briskly. He sped up and thrusted in deeper. Kevin felt himself about to cum. He knew he would. "Oh, yeah... ohhh..."

Kevin didn't realize it but, Double D's moans were really sexy. Kevin wondered if that was the reason he felt like he was about to cum. The younger boy's moans were breathless, feminine, sensual... "Mmmm... ahhh..." Double D giggled.

Kevin couldn't hold it in any longer. With one deep thrust, he splattered his cum inside of Double D. Only seconds later, Double D cried out, his white liquid shooting onto Kevin's stomach. The boys panted for several minutes after their orgasms.

Before Double D could speak, Kevin took his hot face in his hands and gave him a passionate kiss.

Double D wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, frenching him. He couldn't believe he had just let Kevin do that. Kevin was right. Double D _didn't_ want him to stop.

Goodbye, virginity.


End file.
